The chronicles of Hatake kakashi
by Kokis
Summary: The story about what happened in Kakashis past. What made him the man he is today? Based on facts, spoilers for Gaiden!


_Disclaimer_: This is a story based on the Naruto-anime, originally created by Kishimoto Masashi. I don't claim any of the characters, places, names or anything to be mine. But oh, if they were... floats away in pinkrimmed dreams about a Shi-chan of my own...

hrm

On other notes, this is the true story about Kakashis past. Atleast I've tried to make it as correct as a could. It contains HEAVY SPOILERS incase you havn't read GAIDEN! So if you dont wish to spoil all the fun it provides STOP READING this NOW, key?

Uhm, somethings I have made up myself though. As there were sometimes none or insufficient existing facts about it. It's just details anyway. All the "bigger"events are according to the original story.

Rewiews are greeted with open arms, comments are appreciated and flames will be tolerated.

_IMPORTANT_ If you find any errors or untruths about the content PLEASE TELL ME for I much desire to know all there is to find! grins

Now, I'll shut up for a while, and you can go on reading if you so wish. (GO GO!)

Enjoy…

The little boy who as given the name of Kakashi was born into the venerable Hatake-clan the 15:th of September 26 years ago. He was an unusual child. His looks differed a lot from the other childrens at the maternity hopital as his hair was coloured bright white. Doctors said hair often lightened or darkened with time, and as it could barely lighten anymore he were believed to grow a darker shade of greybrownish later in life. That however did never occure leadnig him to have the appearance he have today. He managed with, in a very tender age, scare the little kid in the neighbouring incubator to tears, and it was after that incident his father, namely Hatake Sakumo – the white fang of Konoha- renown for his odd sense of -or maybe it was lach there of...- humour started to call his son by the not so charming nickname Kakashi (scarecrow) as he both looked like one and was scary enough to freak people out at age 3 weeks... Kakashi was the name that were later on also ceremoniously given to him for everyday official use. (Kakashi himself never understood the humour behind it...)

When he was four years old he joined the ninja academy as one of the youngest students ever. It was natural that the descendents of the Hatake-household were genious enough to surpass the other "common" townfolks. Shine a little brighter, be a little better then the rest. Personally he didn't care so much at that time. He knew he was good at what he did, and it was what was expected of him so he worked on and succeded in beeing the youngest ninja ever to graduate to chunin-level. By then he had turned six.

It was also at the age of six his world started to fall apart. It was one rainy octobernight when he came home from his first chunin-mission he realized something was very wrong. The house was eeriely quiet, noone answered when he called their names. The lights were all out making it unpleasantly dark and long ghostly shadows to flicker across the floor in the wavering beam of the flashlight he used to search thruogh he rooms. Room after room was empty, his shouts bouncing of the walls unnoticed and unanswered. The longer time passed the more desperate he got and soon he was running through the empty corridors, feeling panic rise within him. Bursting out through the maindoor, he passed the lawn and headed for the only place left he could think of to look for his parents. The family sanctuary.

When he reached the entrance he hesitated for a moment unsure if he dared to open the door or not. What if they were not there? What would he do then? He had no other place to look. Thay HAD to be here! They couldn't have left without saying something or atleast having left a note for him in the kitchen. Promptly he pushed the sliding doors open.

(Mistake)

The words he had ready died on his lips. He stopped in his tracks. Slackjawed, horrified and breathless. He had not been prepared fot the scene that lay ahead. There, in the middle of the room, infront of the shrine with countless burning candles oozing with melt stearine and sticks of incense atop making the air heavy to breathe, stinging his sensitive nose, he found his father. Face down in the floor, doubled up over the handle of a wakizashi, (short ceremonial sword) pools of crimson blood soaking the tatamicarpets below and around him. He was dead, and had been so a while ago judging from the grade of coagulation of the blood.

Kakashi slid unconciously down to the floor as his knees could no longer bear him. Barely believing what he saw his mind had gone blank. His body refused to obey. Choking on his tears that stuck in his throat and refused to spill over he curled up in the doorway hugging his knees as convulsions racked his little form and he tried desperately to block out the vile image that would be burned into his mind for the rest o his life.

He remained there all night, the only company he had was that of the sound of falling rain on the roof above.

He had no idea of who it was that carried him out of there the next morning. As he was lifted up in a pair of strong arms, saved from the horrors in the sanctuary he didn't care who they belonged to. He just clung to them with all the might he had left in his own weak arms burying his face deep down in his rescuers flakjacket resolute to never let go. He felt somewhat safe there. The anonymous carrier almost had to bend his fingers loose from his vest later to put him down on a chair in the Hokages office to explain the nature of the events for him.

Yes, he was all alone now. Yes, his mother had probably left the village out of fear of having to raise a child all by her self. No, his parents didn't hate him. And why someone would want to die for such a stupid reason as pride he would understand when he got older.

He just stared at his goofy savior while the extent of the circumstances sank in.

During the years that followed the little boy had to grow up and become a man. He took care of himself, 'cause there was noone else around to do it. Sure, Sandaime and Jiraya visited him once in a while giving him the little help thay could offer but he was pretty much alone. Trying to be out on the field as much as possible to get away from the empty house where the memories lay behind every corner, in every piece of furniture or tiniest object. Missions kept his head clear for a while, and kept him compnay.

He had been placed in a three-man-cell along with two other shinobis who weere also considered as outsiders and their sensei. There was Rin, the brownhaired girl with red stripes on her cheeks who practiced to become a medical-ninja like Tsumade-san and who were actually exceptionally skilled with medical treatment/healing and antidotes. Many a time she had taken care of them when they had fallen victim for the enemies swords or poisonous needles.

He actually liked her in a way. She was the smarter one out of their little trio. Nor headstrong like himself neither reckless like Obito. Obito was the third member of the team, the ebonyhaired boy who always fucked up. Always being late, always lying, coming up with the silliest of excuses about what he had been doing the last half hour they had been waiting for him, that nobody ever believed in. He was clumsy, alwasy got himself into trouble or dangers the others had to save his sorry as from. And he was... so damn gaudy! Dressed up in a bizarre orange jacket that could probably attract enemies from a mile away and a pair of stupid goggles he was always hiding behind. By his own family, the honourable Uchiha-clan he was labeled as a misfit. He had no particular friends and a little part of Kakashi told him that maybe he ought to be nice to him 'cause he knew fine well what it was like to be alone and he didn't wish that on anyone but he just never really got around to do it. Obi was just too glaring...

Their senseis name was Yondaime. The man who would later on give up his life to save Konoha from Kyubi, the demonfox ravaging the village threatening to tear it to pieces. Yondaime was a sucker for teamwork. He believed that the easiest way to accomplish your goals were to be working together. Not on your own even if your personal goals might differ from the others. Teamwork always paid out in the long run. It was a hard lesson to learn, as Kakashi alwayst hought he was better off on his own. A little girl and a cladhopper would only be in his way. Plus he always kept asking so many questions. Like was he fine? _The hell he was..._ Did he need anything? _Well, duh? Nothing you he give him_. Had the team-members become friends yet? _My ass..._

No, Yondaime-dear was annoying too.

To be honest he found something annoying in everybody. Life was just easier that way. Emotions were just a hindrance, and feelings could get hurt. He didn't want to hurt anymore.

It was also after his parents departure he started to wear his mask. It helped in keeping people at bay. Not letting anyone close enough to leave a scar when they left. It was harder to get to know someone when you didn't even know what they looked like. It even seemed to have a detterent effect on some people. They avoided his eyes and took another way around. Or maybe that wasn't just becuse of the mask. His eyes, growing colder for each day that passed wasn't really calling out for a nice little chitchat either.

He started to wear the beloved blue piece of cloth everyday. He wore it wherever he went even if it was just the few metres to the foodstore, and soon it had become like a part of his own body. His trademark signum. And it has been so ever since.

The mask was also a superb way of throwing enemies of track. Sometimes it even worked on his friends. He would never forget the mixed expression of complete chock and fascination in Rin and Obitos faces who had never seen him without it, when he ripped it off during one of their sparringmatches. He won offcourse. After that is was easy to totally overrun them. They had both ended up backbinded with a triumphant Kakashi ontop of Obitos back while Obito himself were angrily biting the grass beneath him. Yondaime had just been laughing. Surprise attacks were always the best!

Umm, sorta crappy chappie, I appologise about that. Weird ending as I couldn't find a better way to end it right then. )

Next one will be better I hope.

Ja na!


End file.
